starfleet Highschool
by startrekkienerdgirl
Summary: what might have happened if Spock and his Mother moved to earth? well he lives now like an average teenage Greaser going to starfleet High along another greaser named Leonard McCoy, a Football Star named James T. Kirk, three Nerds Scottie, chekov, and Sulu and a beautiful Girl of the pinks girl greaser group named Christine Chapel will they fall in love...? find out


STAR TREK  
School house Love

Los Angeles California  
Star date 2216. 8

Spock's Journal Date: August 20th 2216  
Subject: High school

Dear journal,  
I feel kinda nervous never thought I'd see the day when I would attend a Terran High school. I hope I'm not too imposing my mom helped me look like what Terrans call a greaser then taught me how to act like one. Ever since I moved here to earth with her I've been able to be more human than what my dad wanted. Sometimes I think to myself "who cares what Dad and those snooty Vulcan elders think of Me I'm Spock and that's who I am half Human half Vulcan deal with it" I also don't wanna look like a nerd either, even though I'm super smart I don't need to be made fun of again for being overly smart. Well I gotta go mom says if I don't I'll miss the bus here goes the first day at Starfleet High.

Spock out LL&P

"Come on Spock You'll miss the bus!" Amanda called to her Vulcan/Human Teenager. A few minutes later Spock raced down the stairs in a leather biker jacket, jeans, a white T-shirt and Boots. He grabbed his book bag off the railing and hugged his mom goodbye. "Bye sweetie see you afterschool" His mom said shedding a tear "k mom see ya live long and Prosper" Spock said heading out the door. When Spock reached the bus stop he saw two other boys and a girl standing there one boy dressed like him, the other looked like a football star, and the girl wore a pink jacket like his own. "Hey there what's your named Vulcan?" the boy dressed like him asked "Names Spock but I'm only half Vulcan other half is Human" Spock answered "cool name's Leonard… Leonard McCoy welcome, oh and this is James T. Kirk you can call him Jim and this is Christine Chapel" McCoy said shaking spock's hand " nice to meet you" Spock answered "It is a pleasure to meet you to Spock" Jim said smiling suddenly the Bus pulled up at the stop and the doors swooshed open. The three took their seats, Spock sat next to McCoy. "Hey can I tell you a secret?" McCoy asked "Sure Vulcans never tell other people's secrets" Spock said "K my secret is at heart I'm a nerd I love Sci-fi but don't tell my friends that k?" McCoy said "oh that's cool same here actually don't worry I won't tell" Spock answered "Good cause I want you to be my new friend" McCoy said showing Spock a Comic book of Underdog. Kirk sat next to Scottie who in his own way was a nerd "hey Scottie how was your summer?" Kirk asked "it was alright Jim kinda boring though" Scottie answered glumly "How was yours?" Scottie Asked "oh I went to Iowa to see my aunt Margret and uncle Bob helped take care of the animals and went to a few rodeo's" Kirk said. Christine went and sat by her best friend Nyota. Nyota had moved from South Africa last year with here mama, Papa, Aunt Josephine, and her siblings two brothers George and Harold and three sisters Sarah, Bethany, and Freeda. "Hey Ny-Ny how was your summer?" Christine asked "Oh I just went back to Africa to see my family and I went to Japan for a while to meet Dr. Burns about my invention of telecommunication" Nyota answered "how was yours?" She asked "went to Australia to see my cousins and my pet kangaroo Joey here's some pictures" Christine said handing them to Nyota "oh wow cool" she said gleaming and staring at the pictures.

When they got to school they all headed for the office to grab their schedules for the day. In the office sat an Orion girl who was the secretary her name was Mrs. Daisy. "Good morning welcome to Star fleet High name please." She answered looking at the three boys and the two girls "McCoy" McCoy said "Ah yes Leonard McCoy is it your home room is Mr. Archer's History" She said handing McCoy his Schedule "See ya guys" McCoy said heading for his locker "ok your name?" Daisy asked looking at Spock "My name is spock I'm the new Vulcan Student" Spock answered "Yes you're in Mr. Archer's homeroom as well Spock" she answered "cool I got my classes with Bones" Spock said heading for his locker. Soon it was 9:00 am and every student had their schedules and was in their homeroom classes. Spock, McCoy, Nyota, Gailia and Christine Soon all found out how boring Mr. Archer's Class was. Christine passed a Note to Nyota hoping Spock wouldn't look at it. Nyota finally got it and opened it, it read…

NY,  
do you think Spock is cute?  
Christine

After she read it she sent the note back to Christine it read  
Chris,  
yeah he's kinda Cute why you like him?  
Ny

Ny,  
Yeah I really do I'm Gonna Ask McCoy  
Chris  
Chris,  
K just hope he won't tell  
Ny

A few minutes later she sent a note up to McCoy who was doodling on his rulebook he opened it and read

Len,  
do you think Spock likes me?  
cause I think he's so Cute! J  
-Christine

Chris,  
I DON'T KNOW HE MIGHT BUT WHY SPOCK I MEAN HE'S A VULCAN THEY REALLY DON'T HAVE EMOTIONS!  
-Leonard

Len,  
He's half Human he's got emotions some friend you are? Anyway got any gum?  
Chris

Chris,  
I know I was joking Chris… yeah I got gum you mind if it is mint?  
Len

Len,  
Sure that's ok mint's fine… you better be joking! L or I will get you Lord so help me! Leonard McCoy!  
Chris

Chris,  
Ok! Ok! Here it's my last piece I already gave some to Scottie and Chekov about 5 minutes ago  
Len

Soon the bell rang and they moved on to second period. The day went by quick, soon the group went to lunch Spock sat with McCoy, Kirk, Scottie, Chekov, and Sulu "So may I ask who these two are?" Spock asked looking at Sulu and Chekov. "Whoa a real Vulcan cool" Chekov Beamed "Pav! That's not nice! sorry he's never seen one of your kind before, to answer your Question my name is Hiroshu Sulu and this is Pavel Chekov." Sulu said "oh it's ok I'm Spock, by the way I'm not completely a Vulcan I'm also half Human nice to meet you both though" Spock said Shaking the boy's hands. "So uh… Spock why did you and your mom move to earth, any pacific reason?" Kirk asked "when I was a young boy many other Vulcan children would laugh at me and make fun of me they'd call my mom a whore and say I didn't belong finally after eighth grade the Vulcan Elders told my mother we had the choice to move to earth if we wished my father approved of this and here we are" Spock answered "Do you ever miss home at all?" Christine asked "Yes and No, yes because I miss my pet sehlat I-Chaya and a few of my closest friends like Saavik and Stonn, No because I don't miss the boring red clay sand dunes or the same old hot sun I never will miss the other Vulcan kids and their teasing but maybe I'll miss my old house it had a huge library and when I was younger I used to explore and have my uncle read to me about pirates and dragons of sorts" Spock answered glumly pushing around his carrots "So Spock I heard from Vulcan Biology once that you Vulcans don't eat meat right?" McCoy asked "uh that is partly true unless you're a human hybrid like me I sometimes eat meat but in public schools I try to eat only Vegetables" Spock said  
"Ah ok" the all chimed in. Soon it was the end of the day and the group all saw each other again riding home on the bus when they reached the bus stop Spock saw McCoy pull out his Skateboard. "Well see ya all tomorrow" McCoy said riding home. Kirk walked up to his driveway in front of the bus stop "Bye guys see ya tomorrow" Kirk said closing the door. "May I walk you home Christine?" spock said taking her hand in his own "of Course spock if you really want to" she replied blushing. When they got to her home she kissed him on the cheek and left inside leaving Spock turning a dark shade of olive then he continued on to his house down the street. Spock walked in to see his mother in the kitchen cooking his favorite Vulcan soup "Oh hey sweetie welcome Home how was school?" Amanda asked "it was good I met some new friends" Spock said sniffing the pot "cool what were their names?" She asked "Leonard McCoy or Bones as he likes to be called, James T. Kirk or Jim, Christine Chapel, Montgomery Scott or Scottie, Pavel Chekov or Pav, Hiroshu Sulu or Hiro, Nyota Uhura or Ny and Gailia." Spock said sitting on the Couch and getting out his Homework "well from the Aura I sense off of you I sense your in love with one of your new friends" Amanda giggled "Yeah Christine she's so pretty but I don't' ever know what to really say to her I'm kinda afraid remember when I liked Saavik and she ended loving Stonn I felt terrible what if Christine doesn't love me back" Spock said sadly "then it's worth the try, Spock you'll never know until you try! Did Albert Einstein ever fear of trying something new?" She asked "No I guess not" Spock answered "then there you go it never hurts to try, but wait good things come to those who wait" Amanda said plopping on the couch next to him "Mom I miss I-Chaya and Saavik, I miss Home" Spock said starting to cry. "I know dear but in order for you to live a normal life with people who we know won't hurt you we had to move away from that life your dad and Sybok will take good care of I-Chaya don't you worry and I'm Sure Saavik will join us on earth soon when her Mother and father have enough money to send her" Amanda said holding her son and wiping away his stray tears "this is illogical for me to cry I haven't cried in years" Spock croaked out eyes blazing "Spock remember what I told you I don't care about the logic of something I care about you, your father has place some very bad influences in your head! I told him you weren't a complete Vulcan and shouldn't have the burden of logic on your shoulders come here" She said holding him "so this is home huh?" He muffled under his mother's sweater "yeah Spock this is home" She answered


End file.
